


An Unexpected Proposal

by dani_grl82



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: Miss Caroline Forbes is vexed with Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson. She's been doing her best to avoid him but a confrontation becomes unavoidable when he happens upon her one day along the road.
Klaroline/Pride and Prejudice Fusion





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Klaroweenweekend Day 3: Costumes

To say Caroline Forbes was upset would have been an understatement. Indeed she was simultaneously devastated and enraged. She had just learned from Colonel Fitzwilliam that Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson was responsible for her dearest sister’s broken heart.

 

He’d purposefully kept her sister and his friend Mr. Bingley apart while they were in London earlier that spring. And he was the one who pushed Mr. Bingley to close up his country home, further ensuring they would have no means of communication. While she’d always found Mr. Mikaelson to be a proud, cold man, she never could have imagined he would stoop so low.

 

Unable to remain indoors where she felt as if the walls were closing in upon her, she fled to the meadow down road. While she’d begun her walk at a rather brisk place, she soon found herself running, tears streaming down her cheeks. Caroline came to halt against a tree, her breathe coming fast as she tried to quite the sobs trying to escape her chest.

 

“Insufferable man,” she mumbled to herself, wiping her eyes and smoothing out her skirts. She would not give him the satisfaction of her tears. Decidedly, she made a vow to herself right then and there to never allow him to get the best of her again. She would waste no more energy on him if it was the last thing she ever did.

 

Which was all well and good in theory until she heard the tale-tell clomp of hoof beats coming up the lane. When Caroline turned to see who it was, she had to restrain herself when she spied none other than the man himself. Propriety prevented her from simply turning her back on him and fleeing so she instead forced herself to dip into a small curtsey and nod her head when he came to a stop along side her.

 

“Miss Forbes, this is somewhat serendipitous as I was on my way to call on you. Mr. Collins informed us that you were feeling under the weather and felt it my duty to check on your health.”

 

She’d told Mr. and Mrs. Collins she had a headache in an attempt to avoid a confrontation with Mr. Mikaelson. Now it seems her plan had backfired and she is stuck having to abide by social niceties until she could be rid of him.

 

“I thank you for your concern Mr. Mikaelson but I assure you I have no need of anyone’s comfort. I simply had a headache. I thought a walk might do me some good but now I find myself rather exhausted. If you’ll excuse me I believe I shall head back towards the parsonage. Good evening, sir.”

 

She had tried to keep her voice from shaking while she spoke and had to keep the words she wished say to him from escaping her lips. She made to turn back towards the house but stopped when he dismounted and came to stand beside her.

 

Caroline thought it a shame a man as deceitful as Niklaus Mikaelson should have such a pleasing face. His eyes were the color of a spring sky and, though she would die before admitting it, she’d fantasied about running her fingers through his golden curls. She cursed herself for allowing the thought to even pass through her brain when not five minutes ago she was cursing his name. The sooner she got away from him, the better off she would be.

 

“Miss Forbes I would be neglecting my duties if I did not escort you home,” he said.

 

“Please, Mr. Mikaelson,” she replied, “I do not wish to put you out. I do not mind the walk and could use the time to myself.”

 

He seemed to struggle with this. Before he could insist again, she bid him good day and began the short walk back. She only made it a few feet before his voice stopped her.

 

“Miss Forbes…Caroline,” the use of her Christian name on his tongue did odd things to her stomach, “I must admit I had another reason for coming to call on you.”

 

There was a catch in his voice, a tone she had never heard before. If she did not know any better, she might have said he sounded nervous. But what on earth could he have to be nervous about? Once again, she turned to him, her hands clenching as she fought to maintain a pleasant countenance. Nothing could have prepared her for what he said next.

 

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

 

Caroline was rendered speechless. Before she could even formulate the words to respond he continued on.

 

“Believe me when I tell you I have tried to suppress these emotions. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you… I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgment, my family’s expectations, the inferiority of your familial circumstance; all these things I am willing to put aside. I ask that you end my agony. I ask you to take a chance Caroline and do me the honor of consenting to be my wife.”

 

Whatever conventions society demanded of her were forgotten in that moment. The rage she had struggled to keep inside of her during their conversation burst to the forefront.

 

“If I could feel any gratitude towards you I would express those sentiments now. As it stands I will simply say that I decline your offer.”

 

When it became apparent she would be offering no further explanation, the icy gaze she’d become accustomed to morph into one of vexation.

 

“Is this the only explanation I am to expect from you?” he asked her. “After I have laid my heart bare for you? You would do me the dishonor-”

 

“You dare speak to me of honor? You have the audacity to act the injured party? I have observed on more than one occasion your prideful ways when dealing with others. A moment ago you admitted to liking me against your will, after you insulted my family and me. What about any of our interactions lead you to believe I would accept such a monstrous proposal?” She paused in her tirade and he took the opportunity to reply.

 

“If my pride as offended you, I apologize that was never my intention. But did you honestly expect me to revel in the inferiority of your circumstances? Perhaps your pride-”

 

“My pride!” she exclaimed at this.

 

“Yes Miss Forbes, your pride! Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty in admitting scruples about our relationship.”

 

She knew he spoke the truth but she dare not confess it to him. Rather she asked him about the charges Colonel Fitzwilliam had told her of.

 

“What about your dealings with Mr. Bingley and my sister?” He at least had the decency to look contrite. “What explanation could you possibly have for separating them?”

 

“I observed Bingley and your sister carefully. I saw no indication she returned his feelings.”

 

“She is shy! She hardly shows her true feelings even to me. Regardless of your behavior in other matters, this alone would be enough reason to refuse you. There is nothing you can say that would tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister.”

 

During her tirade she had somehow moved into his personal space. She now found herself inches from him and she could see the storm brewing in his eyes. She should have known better than to keep pushing him yet she could not prevent the next words that left her mouth.

 

“From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.”

 

For whatever reason her eyes drifted down to his lips in that moment. His mouth had always fascinated her, regardless of her distaste for him. His eyes flashed down to her lips as well before meeting her gaze again.

 

“So this is your opinion of me,” he said, his voice rough with emotion. “Thank you for explaining so fully. Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time.”

 

He bowed to her and turned away, no doubt intending to head back to Rosings. Caroline herself had every intention of returning to the house and crying herself to sleep. Mr. Mikaelson though seemed to change his mind at the last minute. He wheeled around and strode back to her, pulling her roughly against him. The heat from his body caused her own temperature to rise. His hand came up to cradle her face while the other clutched at her waist. She would later blame the shock for her lack of struggle at his forwardness; she would deny the flush on her cheeks had anything to do with the warmth he stirred within her belly.

 

“As this will most likely be the last time we are in each others company, you’ll excuse my presumptuousness. However I know I will regret it the rest of my days if I pass up the opportunity to taste your lips one time.”

 

Caroline had never been kissed before so she had no basis for which to compare the kiss Mr. Mikaelson (Niklaus her conscience whispered) bestowed upon her. All she knew was one moment she was too stunned to do anything and the next she was throwing her arms around him.

 

The kiss started out chaste, a simple meeting of the lips. His lips were soft, softer than she could have ever imagined. He angled her head to the side, deepening the kiss. She felt the brush of his tongue against her lips and, without an ounce of shame, opened her mouth and granted him access. She lost all ability to think after that point; all she could do was feel.

 

The kiss might have lasted a minute or an hour for all Caroline knew. Time had ceased to exist. When at last Mr. Mikaelson pulled back, she found herself too stunned to do anything. Her lips were swollen she could tell and her hair was no doubt mussed from his fingers tangling in it. For his part Mr. Mikaelson (Niklaus as she would privately think of him from that day onward) looked equally disheveled.He released her slowly, allowing her the time to come back to her senses.

 

“Forgive me the transgression, love. Do feel free to add this to my list of offenses.” With that he was gone. He strode away from her quickly, practically vaulting onto his horse.

 

As he rode away, she could do nothing but gape at his back. She should have hit him. She should have screamed her head off the moment he put his hands on her. She hadn’t though. In fact, she’d done the opposite. She had been an active participant in the kiss and was equally to blame. What concerned her more was what this did to her opinion of him.

 

An hour ago she was sure she would hate him forever. Now, as she watched him ride further and further away from her, she had no clue what to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fic. It's been forever since i've written anything but these two always manage to inspire me. I did steal a few lines directly from the novel and movies, in case that wasn't ovvious :)  
> I had no beta for this so any and all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading!


End file.
